


Burned Out

by FaeMytho



Series: Burned Out Series [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drugs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, HAS RAPE/NONCON THEMES, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, One Sided Love, also im not telling you which sanscest relationships exist, be warned, but it ends nicely, had to run to the walmart down the street and buy more, this is injected with so much plot i almost ran out of plot, this is so fucked up, yes there are those but only briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeMytho/pseuds/FaeMytho
Summary: Error is in love with Outer. And he's willing to do anything, take any deal, to win Outer's love. It doesn't matter if Outer's dating someone else, or even if he's married. He just wants Outer's love to himself.Even if he has to kill to get it.(THIS FIC HINTS AT ARAPE/NON-CON SCENE.READ THE TAGS PLEASE)





	Burned Out

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FIC HINTS AT A **RAPE/NON-CON SCENE.** IN CASE YOU DIDN'T SEE IT BEFORE
> 
> i don't want to accidentally trigger any bad memories some of y'all might have, so there's a little warning for you
> 
> that being said, hi yes, welcome to Burned Out! one of my favorite fics, i really had fun writing it and im going to miss writing for it. ah well, im still happy i actually finished it!!
> 
> some of you may recognize the first couple of parts - that's because this used to be a drabble series people requested on my tumblr, under the tag, [Burned Out Series](https://faemytho.tumblr.com/tagged/burned-out-series)
> 
> anyways, every so often, there's a little banner thing that looks like this:  
> ~*-Burned Out-*~  
> that's just a little story break - i'm just jumping over to another character's perspective
> 
> well, that should be it!
> 
> again
> 
> IM GOING TO SHOUT THIS OVER AND OVER BECAUSE I LOVE YALL, THIS FIC HINTS AT A RAPE/NON-CON SCENE. ALTHOUGH IT NEVER ACTUALLY GOES INTO DETAIL, IT DOES HAPPEN. BE CAREFUL.
> 
> happy reading ;D

**~*-Burned Out-*~**

 

“marry me.”

 

Immediately after Outer had said it, Sans had snorted.

 

“real romantic there, Outer.”

 

Outer grabbed Sans’s hands, forcing him to meet his gaze.

 

“n-no, i mean it. sans, i want you to marry me. i want to be yours forever.”

 

A blush came to Sans’s face, and he stared wide eyed at Outer.

 

“oh my god, you’re serious.”

 

Outer nodded, and Sans grinned giddily.

 

“oh my god, you’re serious!” He pulled Outer into a kiss, one that left them both laughing for the relief of all the uncertainty beforehand.

 

“i’m assuming yes?”

 

“fuck yes, outer, i thought you’d never ask!”

 

Sans kissed him again, laughing when Outer pulled away and nuzzled his neck.

 

Around the corner, Error tried to control his breathing, trying not to cry. And he felt even emptier than before at his success in keeping his tears at bay. He never truly had a chance.

 

**~*-Burned Out-*~**

 

“why exactly do you need chloroform at 2 am?”

 

Outer turned to face Sans, a wide awake look on his face, and that usually didn’t go over well.

 

“i don’t.”

 

Sans frowned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

 

“then what?”

 

“look, sans, this is gonna sound weird but i’m pretty sure someone’s been sneaking in at night.”

 

Sans only stared.

 

“no, no i’ve been hearing someone walking around and trying to be quiet, but i know it isn’t you because you’re in bed with me.”

 

“so where does the chloroform-?”

 

“i found it. i found it behind the couch, oh my god, Sans.” Outer’s voice broke, and buried his face in his hands, the ring on his finger shining in the dim light.

 

“hey, hey, c'mere, it’ll be fine.” Sans pulled him into a hug, but Outer refused to calm down.

 

“Sans, please, we’ve gotta get someone over here, can you get Ink?”

 

Sans reached up and kissed Outer’s forehead.

 

“i’ll get him, don’t worry about it.”

 

Sans moved to take a step back, but the second his foot touched the ground, a sharp crash echoed from the kitchen, followed by a swear in a voice that was unmistakable.

 

Both of their magic activated, sudden bursts of light from their eyes.

 

“okay, change of plans, we’re getting out of here, right now.”

 

Hugging each other tightly, they vanished to the Multivoid.

 

**~*-Burned Out-*~**

 

“INK HOLY FUCK.”

 

The artist flinched and yelped, shooting up from his spot on one of the couches. In a second he had his giant brush out and aimed, and it might have been a little terrifying if he hadn’t tripped and crashed to the ground.

 

Outer was clinging to Sans as they trudged forward towards Ink, who looked up at them with a smile.

 

“Hey! You didn’t have to startle me like that-”

 

“Ink, we need your help.”

 

Ink picked up his brush and stood, tilting his head to the side.

 

“Why do you look so…” He gestured to them, frowning. Then, he snapped his fingers. “Scared! Why do you look so scared?”

 

“we need your help.” Sans reiterated, drawing Outer closer to him. “it’s… well, there’s someone in our house.”

 

~~~~

 

“are they gone? please tell me they’re gone.” Outer whimpered into Sans’s shoulder when Ink came back.

 

“There’s trace coding left behind on the broken glass and on that stuff in the living room, but it’s so fucked up I can’t tell who it is. I asked Dream to stay there just in case.” Ink rattled off to the couple curled up close together on one of the couches.

 

“so, it’s safe to go back?” Sans asked, and Outer looked up anxiously.

 

“Could be? I mean, you could go back and wait with Dream if you really wanted.” Ink shrugged. “I’m going to try and decrypt this and figure out who exactly it was.”

 

Outer was nodding before Sans even looked at him, and they disappeared.

 

~~~~

 

Dream was there waiting for them.

 

“hey!” He greeted with a cheerful smile, sitting on their couch and drinking something out of a mug. “it was starting to get a little quiet. kinda scary.” He punctuated the sentence with an even larger smile.

 

Outer let go of Sans for the first time since they left, yawning and sinking down on the couch next to Dream.

 

“what time is it?” He asked over Sans muttering something about a missing sock as he sat down next to him.

 

“i think it’s around 9:30? Ink wouldn’t shut up and look around like you asked. i actually think he forgot what he was supposed to be doing a couple times.” Dream laughed quietly, trying to keep the air in the room as light as possible. Sans appreciated it.

 

Outer yawned again and leaned into Sans, his eyes drooping.

 

“Sans, keep me awake.” He mumbled, and Sans agreed, petting his skull in a comforting manner.

 

The moment Outer fell asleep, Dream stood and headed for the kitchen.

 

“where you going?” Sans called out quietly, and Dream stopped for a moment.

 

“oh, i was going to make myself some more of this hot chocolate stuff. it’s really good, by the way.”

 

Sans frowned.

 

“i thought we were out of that.”

 

Dream paused, staring at him. Then he shrugged and continued on his way to the kitchen.

 

~~~~

 

Around noon, Dream was also passed out on the couch, leaving a sleep deprived Sans whose only wish was to take a nap. He was sipping out of Dream’s unfinished mug, hoping the sugar would keep him awake, but it seemed to be doing the opposite.

 

Ink popped into existence right about then too.

 

“We can’t find him.”

 

“what?” Sans blinked rapidly, trying not to drop the mug and focus on Ink at the same time.

 

“Well, Sci and I decrypted the code as best as we could, but all we got was an error message. Sooo, that was a dead end.” Ink shrugged. “Hey, where’d you get that?”

 

“get… what?” Sans was now struggling to stay awake.

 

“The hot chocolate. You complained to me yesterday that you drank the last of it. When’d you go get more?”

 

“didn’t.” His vision was blurring now. Words didn’t make sense.

 

“Wait, Sans, stay awake, how much of that did you drink? Sans? Hey!”

 

Ink’s frantic face was the last thing he saw.

 

~~~~

 

“… calm dOwn, yOu’RE safE, wE’RE safE.”

 

**~*-Burned Out-*~**

 

“Look, I can’t say I understand, but I’m doing all I can to find them. Dream, have you found anything yet?”

 

“give me a second, Ink, i just woke up and i’m still exhausted.”

 

“but why would they take him? why him?”

 

“We’ll find them, don’t worry, and please calm down. I’m not good with emotions.”

 

“i mean you could at least hug him, his husband was just kidnapped.”

 

“That’s why I said I didn’t understand.”

 

Ink turned to look at the other two skeletons, both of their eyes scrunched up with worry.

 

“We’ll find them. We can find them.”

 

“Ink, i’m taking him with me and searching manually. i might take Blue too.”

 

“Okay. I’ll go to Sci and see if we can’t use his code to find a way to track him.”

 

With one last glance at each other, they departed.

 

~~~~

 

“i will not calm the fuck down until you let me go!”

 

Error rolled his eyes and moved away, sitting on the ground.

 

“i dOn’t knOw what hE sEEs in yOu.”

 

“what do you want from us?”

 

Error shrugged.

 

“i think i madE it ObviOus EnOugh.”

 

“yet i’m still not sure what you mean.” He struggled in place, bound by Error’s strings, hoping for a way out. Normally, he’d try to fight, but this was  _ Error. _ Not to mention, there didn’t seem to be any way out of this white hell.

 

“OncE thEy cOmE tO mE, i’ll havE what i want.” Error fell back onto his back, looking up at the other skeleton.

 

“will you really?”

 

“yEp. i’ll gEt yOu Out Of thE way, kEEp my End Of thE dEal, and wE’ll all bE happy with hOw this tuRns Out. i’m dOing this fOR yOu.” Error grinned up at Sans.

 

“and if it tuRns Out dREam has tO diE fOR mE tO gEt what i want, wEll, that’s finE with mE.”

 

**~*-Burned Out-*~**

 

“I don't understand.”

 

“Blue, we explained this to you twice already.”

 

Blue crossed his arms, looking down at the ground with a small frown.

 

“But who took Sans?”

 

Outer had to clench his hand into a fist to keep from tearing up again, but it barely did him any good. Dream patiently explained again.

 

“that’s what we’re trying to figure out, Blue. can you help us?”

 

Blue looked up again, nodding.

 

“Well, of course I can! The magnificent Sans would never leave a friend in need!”

 

Outer smiled softly, wiping at his eyes. “thanks Blue.” At the sight of Outer’s teary eyes, Blue surged forward and wrapped him in a hug.

 

“We’ll find Sans. Don't worry, Outer. We can do it!”

 

Dream lit up with a smile and stepped closer to hug both of them.

 

“we’ll find him, Outer.” Dream whispered to him, and at that moment, Outer felt hopeful.

 

~~~~

 

“please say you have a lead, something, anything!” Outer begged. The shred of hope he’d felt earlier was long gone, and his soul had never felt more empty.

 

Sci made a quiet noise of frustration.

 

“i apologize, Outer, but this code is near impossible to decipher. i can’t say anything for certain, because i could be wrong about it.”

 

Sci turned his attention back to his work, and Outer rounded on Ink, who was leaning against the wall and doing absolutely nothing.

 

“Ink? please tell me you’ve at least found something!”

 

Ink shrugged, putting his arms behind his head in a carefree manner.

 

“That code is the only lead we have, Outer.” Outer nearly sobbed with his own frustration. He barely felt Dream and Blue place their hands on his shoulders.

 

“and you haven't found anything from it. there has to be something else other than pieces of messed up code.”

 

Sci snapped his head up, staring at Outer, which was the first time he’d actually looked at him since he got here.

 

“say that again.” He demanded.

 

“um...” Outer glanced back at Dream and Blue. They shrugged.

 

“there has to be something else other than… messed up code?”

 

Sci snapped his fingers, a sudden look of realization dawning on his face.

 

“found him.”

 

**~*-Burned Out-*~**

 

“you’re doing this for Outer, aren’t you?”

 

Error glanced behind himself at Sans. He grinned, said nothing, and turned back around. Sans wasn't sure what else he could say, so he stayed silent.

 

“yOu knOw,” Error started after a while, “if yOu wERE any OthER sans, yOu’d bE dEad by nOw.”

 

"o-oh?" Sans grinned nervously, tensing up in the hold of Error's strings. They tightened around him, and he forced himself to relax.

 

"yEah, it's bEcausE yOu'RE an 'ORiginal'." Error mocked, miming someone speaking with one hand. He never turned back to look at Sans. "and yOu'RE thE bait. if yOu wERE any OthER sans, i wOuld havE alREady killEd yOu."

 

"bait?" Sans wiggled slightly, trying to loosen the strings around him. It did not work, and they only tightened further, so he gave up that plan.

 

"yEp. if i managE tO luRE dREam hERE and kill him, OutER stays safE. win win fOR eveRyOnE ExcEpt dREam i guEss."

 

“and why exactly does Outer stay safe if Dream is dead?” Sans went completely limp. Even if he could get out of Error’s strings, he didn't see a way he could get out of here himself.

 

Error turned around and glared at him.

 

“i knOw what yOu’RE dOing. i’m nOt tElling yOu.”

 

“it’s not like i have anyone to tell right now.”

 

Error’s glare narrowed, and he turned back around and said nothing.

 

Sans glanced down at the ring on his finger. Home never felt so far away.

 

**~*-Burned Out-*~**

 

“We’re trying as hard as we can, I promise, we’ll find him.”

 

The looming white of the anti-void only made Outer feel more hopeless.

 

“how are we supposed to find them in  _ that? _ ”

 

Ink glanced from the portal back to Outer.

 

“Oh, I’m not going. You, Dream and Blue are!” Ink smiled and clapped his hands.

 

“Ink what.”

 

“Well, off you go!” Ink pranced behind the three of them and pushed them all through with surprising strength.

 

Once they were through, Ink closed the portal. Then he partially reopened it to show just his face.

 

“Dream you can make portals out of here too right? Oh well, doesn’t matter, just shout or something. Good luck!”

 

And with that, they were alone.

 

~~~~

 

“i havE him. as i pROmisEd.”

 

Sans looked up at Error, who’d turned to face him.

 

“wha-” 

 

He froze, stiffening as a hand reached around from behind him and cradled his cheek.

 

“good. then i’ll uphold my end of the bargain, if you let us leave without causing any trouble. you will get what you want, as long as i get what i want.”

 

The strings seemed to melt away, sliding off of him effortlessly, only to be replaced with dripping black tendrils. His eyes widened as his feet left the ground, dangling helplessly in this other monster’s hold.

 

“you do know, Error...” The other monster paused, “that if you fail to uphold your end of the bargain, there will be  _ consequences _ .”

 

Error rolled his eyes and stuck out a tongue.

 

“yEah yEah, i knOw, stOp nagging mE, i’ll dO it pROpERly. thEy’RE hERE alREady, and unlEss yOu want this plan tO gO tO shit, yOu’d bEttER lEavE.”

 

Sans heard the quiet growl from the other monster. He wasn’t sure if Error could, or was meant to hear it.

 

“watch your mouth. you wouldn’t even get this chance if it wasn’t for me, so you will keep your promise and do as i said before.”

 

“alRight, Okay.” Error waved a hand, easily summoning a sharpened bone. With no hesitation, he plunged it straight through his chest.

 

**~*-Burned Out-*~**

 

“I SPY, WITH MY LITTLE EYE, SOMETHING YELLOW!”

 

“is it Dream?”

 

Blue gasped again, the eleventh time so far.

 

“WOWIE, HOW DID YOU KNOW?”

 

Outer resisted the urge to groan. He knew Blue was just trying to lift the mood, but after so many times, it was starting to get annoying.

 

Dream only foraged ahead, with a determined look on his face. A couple times Outer would catch him dropping the look for a tired one, only to drag it back.

 

“there’s nothing here, but you can do it, Dream, gotta keep going...” Dream muttered to himself, and Outer turned his gaze forward and kept walking, listening to Dream’s muttering and Blue’s constant chatter. It did kind of help deal with the pressing silence of the white.

 

Dream stopped suddenly, gasping and staring at something ahead. Then, he started running. Blue also started running, while Outer took all the time in the world.

 

Error lay on the ground, wheezing for breath, a hole in his chest. Around him, blood stained the white ground.

 

Dream dropped to his knees and slid his arms underneath Error, pulling him up and cradling him gently. Blue dropped to the ground on the other side, his hands already working to get Error’s jacket and shirt off. Error gave a weak groan, opening his eyes when Outer finally drew close enough.

 

“what... thE hEll?”

 

“you’re hurt, shhh...” Dream shushed him, but he kept talking.

 

“why aRE yOu hElping mE?”

 

“you expect us to sit back while you’re hurt?” Dream countered, and Error laughed, before wheezing in pain.

 

“REally, yOu havE nO idEa.”

 

“ERROR, WHAT EVEN HAPPENED?” Blue asked, staring down at the gaping wound. Error forced out another laugh.

 

“was attackEd fOR tRying tO REtuRn thE ORiginal tO his timElinE.”

 

At this, Outer rushed over and dropped to the ground next to Blue.

 

“you know where Sans is?”

 

**~*-Burned Out-*~**

 

“can you stop fidgeting?”

 

Sans glared at the other monster, then struggled some more, thrashing to get free.

 

“do not test me.” Nightmare snarled, his eye flashing.

 

“or what? there’s nothing you can do to me!” Sans spat, true anger on his face showing on his face since he’d been kidnapped.

 

Nightmare growled, bringing Sans closer to his face, grabbing under his chin and forcing him to look at him.

 

“there are so many things i could do to you. do not forget that you are the helpless one here. if i attempted to do anything, you wouldn’t be able to stop me.  _ you, are helpless… _ ”

 

Nightmare’s gaze trailed down, and a tendril wrapped itself around Sans’s arm, moving it up so his hand was visible. He plucked the wedding band off of his finger.

 

“h-hey!” Sans gave a strangled noise, cut off by Nightmare squeezing another tendril around his neck.

 

“you don't need this anymore.”

 

The ring was tossed away, and Sans was roughly pulled down face to face with Nightmare, who grinned and cupped his face in both hands. Sans tried to jerk away, only to be held in place.

 

“if i attempted to do anything, you wouldn’t be able to stop me.”

 

Tears rose to Sans’s eyes, the empty feeling of hopelessness washing over him. He said nothing.

 

“so, do not test me.” Nightmare dropped his grin, let go of Sans’s face, and turned back around.

 

They kept moving.

 

**~*-Burned Out-*~**

 

“now that you’re, well, sort of patched up, can you tell us where he is?”

 

Error opened his mouth to respond, but wheezed in pain instead when Dream pulled another bandage tightly around him. He grabbed another from Blue, who’d insisted that carrying around bandages was normal.

 

“Outer i know you’re seriously worried right now but Error's gotta heal.”

 

“yEah, maybE dOn’t tiE thOsE sO tight.” Error spoke in a strained voice. Dream glared at him, and then pointedly yanked yet another bandage tighter, tearing a yelp out of Error.

 

“do you want to keep bleeding?”

 

“Ow yOu fuckER that huRt!”

 

“i imagine the hole in your chest hurts too.” Dream snarked back, but became more gentle with the bandages anyways.

 

Error scoffed, turning his head away. Outer scooted closer.

 

“so?” He asked, worried and eager.

 

“what? yOu want tO knOw whERE sans is?” Error sneered, turning to face him.

 

“uh, yes, that’s why i asked, he’s my  _ husband. _ ” Outer snapped back, and Error narrowed his eyes at him, thinking for a moment.

 

“finE. nightmaRE has him.” Error huffed, closing his eyes and turning to look anywhere except Outer or Dream.

 

Dream stopped in his wrapping of bandages, staring down at him in horrified shock.

 

“ _ What? _ ”

 

**~*-Burned Out-*~**

 

“shhhh...” A smile, leaning in close...

 

“no, no stop!” Painful, hard cold fear.

 

“struggling will only make things worse for you.” A soft caress that elicited a yelp and another terrified protest.

 

“i don't want this,  _ please! _ ”

 

“yes you do.”  _ Let me have this... _

 

“not with you!”  _ Please, not with you!  _

 

“you don’t really have a choice in the matter. you can’t stop me either. i’ll  _ make _ you want it. i'll  _ make _ it feel good. i’ll make you  _ want me. _ ”

 

And before Sans could protest any more, Nightmare pressed their mouths together.

 

**~*-Burned Out-*~**

 

“where the hell could he be?”

 

“i dOn’t knOw, but i dO  _ nOt _ nEEd tO bE caRRiEd.”

 

Blue grinned down at Error, who was pouting in his arms.

 

“TAKE IT UP WITH DREAM IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT.”

 

“dREam i want Out, tEll him tO put mE dOwn.”

 

Dream continued through the anti-void, before calling back, “Suck it up, Error.”

 

Outer snorted.

 

Blue turned to look at Outer as they walked, glancing down at Error and then looking back up at Outer.

 

“YOU KNOW WHAT, MY ARMS ARE GETTING TIRED. HEY OUTER, CAN YOU CARRY ERROR FOR ME?”

 

Before Outer or Error could protest, Blue dumped Error into Outer’s arms, then flounced up ahead to walk with Dream.

 

Outer nearly dropped him, and Error scrambled to stay in Outer’s arms, not wanting to be dropped on the floor.

 

“Blue, are you kidding me? he can walk just fine on his own!” Outer huffed, although he didn't put Error down and simply continued walking.

 

Error said nothing, looking anywhere but Outer with a slight blue flush on his face.

 

“... i know it was you.”

 

Error froze, then turned to stare up at Outer. Outer spoke quietly, keeping his gaze forward, and even though he wasn't looking at Error he could tell the other was pissed.

 

“i recognized your voice. you dropped a glass in our kitchen.  _ i know it was you. _ ”

 

Error said nothing.

 

“what i can't figure out is, why? … of course, i know you aren't going to answer, but don't think you can just get away with this.”

 

Outer glared down at him.

 

“i’ll find out why. mark my words.”

 

**~*-Burned Out-*~**

 

“i would say, ‘i can’t believe you’, but i should have expected this.”

 

“well, he made it damn obvious he was gonna do  _ something _ .”

 

“but man, to go ahead and actually snatch him-”

 

“shut up, you three. where’s Cross?”

 

“eh. said he was going for a walk then started arguing with thin air.”

 

“shut the fuck up Dust, you argue with thin air all the time.”

 

“no i don't, i argue with my  _ brother _ , there’s a difference!”

 

“i said SHUT UP.”

 

The other voices fell silent.

 

“now that you’re listening, i need one of you to go find Cross and bring him back here. the rest of you stay where you are. i’ll be right back.”

 

Footsteps, and then a door slam.

 

“nose goes.”

 

“Killer, none of us have noses, we’ve been over this.”

 

“whatever. i say Horror goes.”

 

“... fine, but you two owe me.”

 

**~*-Burned Out-*~**

 

“... Dream i don't care what you say, i know it was him!”

 

“Outer, you can't possibly know for sure. i don't want to hear baseless accusations.”

 

Error cracked an eye open. When did he fall asleep?

 

“ _ they aren't baseless! _ i recognized his voice from when Sans and i...”

 

Outer’s voice trailed off, and Error nearly blew his cover of sleep when Dream spoke next.

 

“... Outer, i know you miss him.”

 

Dream’s voice was right  _ there _ .

 

“but blaming people who are trying to help you, and hurting them for trying to help you... it isn't right. even if they are someone you hate.”

 

Arms tightened around him, and he unconsciously snuggled into the body that held him. Into Dream.

 

“just please sleep? and if you can't, please stay quiet, because Blue and Error are already asleep and i don't want them to wake.”

 

Outer huffed.

 

“i know what i heard. and i know it was him.”

 

“ _ please, _ Outer, go to sleep. we need to rest, okay?”

 

“... fine.”

 

Outer shuffled around.

 

Error no longer cared.

 

He opened both eyes, staring up at Dream. When Dream looked down at him, the guardian flinched a little, not expecting Error to be awake.

 

“yOu dEfEndEd mE?” He whispered, confusion sweeping through him. Dream looked surprised, before it melted into a smile.

 

“yeah.” 

 

“... why?”

 

“sometimes, you have to put your trust in those you didn't before.”

 

Error didn't return the smile.

 

It would have looked guilty.

 

**~*-Burned Out-*~**

 

Error opened his eyes.

 

He didn't have a good feeling about today.

 

Sometime in the night, Dream had wrapped his arms around Error and they were laying on the ground, Dream snuggled up against him. Blue had his back against Error’s, and... It felt nice.

 

Outer was already awake, and pacing. When he saw Error awake, his gaze narrowed.

 

“come on, everyone up, we gotta go!”

 

Dream groaned and snuggled closer to Error. Blue sat up immediately, not even pausing to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

 

“ALRIGHT LET’S GO! I HAVE A GOOD FEELING ABOUT TODAY!”

 

“yEah, gREat can EithER Of yOu gEt dREam Off mE?” Error called, looking down at the guardian. “hE wOn’t lEt gO.”

 

Blue glanced over at them and muffled a snort of laughter.

 

“SORRY ERROR, HE’S A CLINGY SLEEPER.”

 

“i can sEE that.” Error replied dryly. Blue went over and pried Dream off of Error. The guardian didn't even wake.

 

“HOW’S YOUR CHEST?” Blue asked, scooping Dream into his arms and standing with no trouble. Error sat up.

 

“... fEEls finE. i can walk just finE tOO, sO dOn’t EvEn think abOut caRRying mE.” Error huffed, standing. He held a hand over the bandaged wound, wincing a bit.

 

“are you done, can we go?” Outer fretted, wringing his hands.

 

“YEAH, WE CAN GO. DREAM SHOULD WAKE UP IN A BIT, WE CAN GO AHEAD AND START SEARCHING AGAIN.” Blue grinned and started forward, Dream laying in his arms.

 

“uh, bluE, whERE aRE yOu gOing. wE’RE in thE anti-vOid.”

 

**_“Error already knows the plan.”_ **

 

“YES! I KNEW THAT! HA! I WAS MERELY TESTING YOU! WHERE ARE WE GOING?”

 

**_“he’ll be leading them to us. that’s where you three come in.”_ **

 

“wEll…” Error crossed his arms and looked down in thought. “whERE wOuld nightmaRE takE sans?”

 

**_“and what about Sans?”_ **

 

“what about his castle?” Outer asked, still giving Error uneasy glances.

 

**_“Sans will stay here. with me. Cross will lead this.”_ **

 

“if hE was smaRt, hE wOuldn't gO back thERE, bEcausE i knOw whERE it is. i’vE madE my intEntiOn tO REtuRn sans whERE hE bElOngs pREtty clEaR.”

 

**_“i expect you all back here with Dream’s soul.”_ **

 

“so then where-?”

 

“hE’d gO sOmEwhERE nO OnE wOuld think tO lOOk.”

 

“and that somewhere would be?”

 

“... his hOmE.  _ thEiR _ hOmE.” Error glanced over at Dream, who was starting to wake up. “dREamtalE.”

 

**_“understood. move out!”_ **

 

~~~~

 

The sky was dark when they appeared.

 

The entire universe reeked of decay and was eerily silent, but despite that, Dream strode forward, determination in his gaze. Outer and Blue followed, and Error lagged behind, his thoughts whirling.

 

Why was he doing this again?

 

He glanced up at Outer, frowning. His gaze slid to the simple golden band on Outer’s finger, and strangely... He felt nothing.

 

“the tree is up ahead.” Dream’s usual cheerful smile was gone as he stopped and turned to face them. “well, it’s more of a stump. but be careful. if Nightmare is here, he’ll be there.”

 

Blue and Outer nodded. Error shrugged.

 

They continued moving until the stump was in sight. At the bottom of it...

 

“SANS!” Outer yelled, running towards the slumped skeleton deposited at the base of the former tree. Dream and Blue joined him, and Error did as well, albeit reluctantly.

 

“Sans, Sans oh my god, you’re okay, you’re okay!” Outer sobbed, dropping to his knees and taking Sans’s face into his hands. The skeleton groaned weakly. And then, Sans smiled.

 

And opened his eyes.

 

His eyes, red ringed around blue.

 

Before Outer could scream, Dust had shot up and grabbed him, twisting him around and pressing a knife to his throat.

 

“hey guys, it’s safe to come out now!” Dust called, grinning.

 

Dream’s eyes narrowed and he held his hand out to summon his staff, but before he could, blue strings wrapped around him tightly, binding him.

 

Horror and Killer ambushed Blue, and soon enough, he was restrained too, the threat of a weapon at his throat.

 

Cross appeared just in front of Dream, scarf pulled up and hack knife at the ready.

 

“his soul, Error.”

 

Dream slowly looked back at Error, betrayal and anger on his face.

 

“i trusted you. i defended you. i thought maybe...”

 

“shut up. Error,  _ his soul. _ ”

 

“i thought maybe...”

 

Error glanced up at Cross, who was waiting for him. He looked back at Dream, who was waiting for him.

 

“come on, Error, don’t you want Outer to be safe? don’t you want to be happy?”

 

“Error, please...”

 

Error shut his eyes, whispering his next words.

 

“... dOn’t makE mE REgREt this.”

 

Strings flew everywhere, pulling Dust off of Outer and Killer and Horror away from Blue. Dream was dropped, the strings around him attacking Cross and catching him off guard.

 

From the ground, Dream turned to face him, confused surprise on his face.

 

“gRab bluE and OutER and lEavE. i’ll gEt sans.” Error barely looked at Dream, focused on keeping the four he’d grabbed restrained.

 

Dream nodded, yanking Outer off the ground and rushing over to Blue. Once they reached him, they disappeared with a loud crack.

 

Error opened a portal, and with no hesitation, threw Dust, Killer, Horror, and Cross into the anti-void. He’d free them later, if at all.

 

He had someone to save.

 

**~*-Burned Out-*~**

 

Sans was asleep, shivering in Nightmare’s hold. He was fully dressed, new clothes Nightmare had stolen from some other AU. It didn't matter.

 

What mattered was that Sans was his.

 

The door slammed open, and strings filled the room.

 

Sans was roughly snatched out of his arms.

 

“and just what. do you think. you’re doing?” Nightmare hissed lowly, glaring up at Error.

 

“Righting a wROng.”

 

Nightmare stood, eye narrowed and tendrils poised to strike.

 

“really? then what about Outer? don’t you love him? don’t you want him to belong to you?”

 

Error snarled.

 

“i nEvER shOuld havE tRiEd tO cOmE bEtwEEn sans and OutER. i shOuld nEvER havE lEt yOu cOnvincE mE tO dO any Of this.”

 

Nightmare growled, taking a step forward.

 

“don't you  _ dare  _ back out of our deal.”

 

“sORRy nightmaRE.” Error shrugged, strings rushing forward. “guEss dREam livEs aftER all.”

 

**~*-Burned Out-*~**

 

Blue lay curled up in Ink’s lap, listening to Ink’s quiet murmuring. Dream sat next to Ink, leaning into his side.

 

Outer was laying on another couch, face buried in his arms. Every so often he would give a short hiccup, which was the only tell that he was crying.

 

Dream sighed. He wanted to go over and comfort Outer, but Outer didn't want comfort from him. Outer wanted Sans.

 

A loud crack signified Error’s reappearance in the Multivoid. He was carrying Sans in his arms.

 

Outer looked up, tears streaming down his face. At the sight of Sans, he scrambled off the couch and towards Error, taking Sans into his arms.

 

“gEt him tO sci and makE suRE hE’s Okay.” Error directed, and Outer nodded, turning to leave.

 

Dream stormed up to Error.

 

“you are a  _ fucking _ idiot.” The guardian growled, before grabbing Error by the collar of his jacket and pulling him down, pressing their mouths together.

 

It took Error a moment to realize he was being kissed.

 

Dream pulled back, his furious expression replaced with a relieved one.

 

“i’m glad you’re okay.”

 

Error stared, face flushed blue and stuttering incoherently.

 

“oh, god, no wait, i misread that didn't i?” Dream fretted, a look of horror and a golden blush on his face. “i’m so sorry Error, i thought-”

 

Error gently grabbed Dream’s hands, silencing him.

 

“yOu thOught Right.”

 

Error leaned in to kiss Dream, pulling him close. The guardian kissed back, his eyes sliding shut and wrapping his arms around Error.

 

It seemed like everything would be okay.

 

**~*-Burned Out-*~**

 

“marry me.”

 

Error stared down at Dream, hands over his mouth. The guardian was on one knee, holding out an intricately designed engagement ring.

 

“dREam... Oh my gOd... aRE yOu sERiOus...?”

 

Dream glanced at the ring, and then back up at Error hopefully.

 

“well, yeah. i was hoping that you’d... marry me. that you’d be mine and i could be yours.”

 

Error let out a small sob, tears slowly sliding down his face. Dream’s eyes widened, and he was up in a flash, using his free hand to wipe at Error’s tears.

 

“crap i’m sorry Error, stars, i did it again-”

 

“nO, dREam, i just,” Error took a shuddering breath, trying to calm himself down, “i’m sO happy, i nEvER EvEn thOught... i’m saying yEs, dREam, i’m saying yEs.”

 

Error pulled him into a kiss, and Dream immediately kissed back, pressing himself closer.

 

“i love you, Error.”

 

“i lOvE yOu tOO, dREam.”

**Author's Note:**

> I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S FINISHED
> 
> i worked so hard on this and im excited to see it come to a close.
> 
> and yes lmao, "burned out" is a play on the shipname between error/outer/classic - which is supernova  
> *winks*
> 
> wow, kinda bittersweet posting this... hm. oh well. i'm gonna miss this fic.
> 
> hey, come check me out on tumblr too!
> 
> i'm at [FaeMytho](https://faemytho.tumblr.com), come yell at me!


End file.
